Leyendas de Japón
by Nami D. Monkey
Summary: Bueno esto va de que Luffy es pescador y Nami Princesa del Mar.
1. La pobre tortuga

Me gustaría aclarar que esto lo vi en un libro y los traducí (gallego) excepto algunas partes incluidas por mi, llamado _A Flor Da Cerdeira _y que por lo tanto, no me pertenece al igual que one piece, sino Luffy y Nami ya estarían juntos… ¬¬

**Aviso: Por favor, no me digais nada sobre la ortografía, gracias.**

LEYENDAS JAPONESAS

_EL PESCADOR MONKEY D. LUFFY._

Un día, un chico pescador, llamado Monkey D. Luffy, paseaba por las ondas marinas. El agua era azul, limpia. Mar adentro, las velas resplandecían como la luz del sol. Luffy se sentía feliz. Aquella semana, la pesca fuera abundante y el buen chico, con el fruto de su trabajo, le compró un vestido de seda a su madre, que ya era muy viejecita.

-Hijo mío- le dijo ella rebosando de alegría-, por que gastaste tanto dinero en una vieja?. Vestida así, pareceré una gran dama. M e tendrás que llevar en una carroza cubierta de palmas, como si fuese emperatriz.

Luffy se echo a reír y la madre le besó muchas veces, contenta como una niña pequeña.

El chico pescador caminaba recordando aquella amable escena, cuando oyó detrás de unos arbustos de la playa un escándalo ensordecedor. Era una mezcla de voces muy agudas de niños, golpes secos y risas alocadas.

-¡Pégale, pégale! ¡Con el bambú!- gritaba uno de los niños.

-¡Pero en la concha no, que no lo sentirá!- decía otro-. Dale en la cabeza y ya verás como corre…

Luffy apuró el paso ya que la espesura de los arbustos no le dejaba ver bien lo que pasaba. Al llegar al otro lado, vio a tres chicos del pueblo, Zanahoria, Pimiento y Cebolla; que estaban maltratando a una tortuga. Uno de los tres, Zanahoria, estaba montado en el como si fuera un caballo. El improvisado jinete golpeaba la cabeza del animal con un bambú muy gordo. Pimiento le daba patadas en las patas y Cebolla le lanzaba piedras grandes que tenía en la mano.

-¿No os da vergüenza martirizar una tortuga?- les dijo Luffy.

Los tres niños le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Hacemos lo que nos da la gana!- Respondió Zanahoria.- ¿ Acaso es tuya, o que?

-No- dijo Luffy- pero me da pena que hagáis sufrir a un animal inofensivo. Venga, portaos bien. Dejadla ir. Que no os hizo ningún mal.

Los niños rompieron en risas y siguieron lastimando y atormentando a la tortuga.

-¿ Cuánto queréis por ella?- les preguntó el pescador en vista de que no conseguía nada riñéndoles.

-Tres monedas medianas- dijo Pimiento.

Luffy abrió su bolsa grande amarilla , sacó las monedas y se las dio a Pimiento, que se desmonto al instante. Los otros también dejaron en paz al pobre animal, que miraba a Luffy con ojos agradecidos.

Le puedes dar papas de arroz y más un poco de sake- dijo Cebolla.

Cuando se marcharon los niños, Luffy procuró que la tortuga volviese al mar.

Antes de sumergirse en lo azul del agua, el animal le echó una mirada llena de ternura.

-¡Ah! Parece que entiendes las cosas- dijo te pude salvar porque tenía algo de dinero en la bolsa, pero si cuadra otro día no lo podré hacer. Entonces, anda con ojo y vigila que no te vuelvan a pillar eses busca-pleitos.

La tortuga, llamada Usopp por parte de Luffy, se sumergió en el agua y Luffy permaneció un largo tiempo contemplando los reflejos del sol que se filtraban en las ondas…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. El Comienzo

Holaaa! Como he recibido un aviso, ahora la que avisa soy yo.

Voy a inventarme la historia a partir de ahora.

ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE EIICHIRO ODA.

Capitulo 2.

Al día siguiente, el pescador se fue a hacer su rutinal tarea. Pero se llevo una sorpresa. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero luego se dio cuenta de que no. Era Usopp, que le estaba llamando.

-Monkey D. Luffy, gracias por lo de ayer. He venido porque ayer, le conté a la Princesa Nami lo ocurrido y está fascinada. Quiere verte personalmente en el Palacio Submarino.-dijo Usopp.

Luffy se quedó mirando a la tortuga para luego, con una sonrisa, decir:

-Claro, porque no? Llévame al Palacio Submarino.-dijo Luffy.

Y Luffy subió encima de Usopp y se sorprendió, no se estaba ahogando!

Tras un largo viaje, llegaron a un gran portón con un caballito de mar en la puerta.

-Zoro es un caballito de mar con mala leche, ¬¬ cuidadito con el.-le dijo Usopp a Luffy.

-De acuerdo.- le respondió, pero no duro mucho lo que dijo…

-Holaaa! Eres Zoro no? Soy Luffy, vengo a ver a Nami.-Le casi gritó al pobre Zoro.

-Oye tú, un poco más de respeto a la Princesa Nami, o si no te rajo a qui mismo con mis katanas…- Le respondió el.

-ANDA! UN CABALLITO DE MAR CON ESPADAS! COMO MOLA!- Ahora si, gritó el.

-Tío, te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el…- dijo Usopp superasustado.

Entonces Luffy puso cara seria (cosa que extraño a Usopp) Subió un poco la mirada y dijo:

-Tranqui, tronco, no te atranques… Oh Yeah…

Continuará…


	3. La voz que te guía hacia el amor

HOLA! He vuelto con otro capitulo, gracias por los reviews

Aquí si que va a haber LuNa . Gracias y ALLA VA!

CAPITULO 3

-Tío, te juro que solo te faltaba el Afro xD- Dijo Usopp.

-Bueno, entrais o os empujo yo?- Dijo Zoro de mal humor.

-Ya ya vamos.- Dijo Luffy.

Y entraron, recorrieron muchos pasillo-laberintos y al fin llegaron a una puerta dorada.

-ALAAAA! Como brilla!-Dijo Luffy.

-Vamos, tenemos que entrar.- Dijo la tortuga.

Y petó a la puerta. Una voz melodiosa y hermosa dijo que pasaran y hay fue el momento más bonito para el pescador.

-_Es…es preciosa…y tiene una voz hermosa…creo…creo que me he enamorado…-_ Pensó Luffy.

-Bienvenido humano, al Reino Submarino.- Le dijo una hermosa sirena con la cola anaranjada con destellos.-Soy la Princesa Nami, Gobernadora de estos mares Este. Quiero darte las gracias por salvar a Usopp. Como agradecimiento, dejo que te quede en mi castillo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ante tal noticia, lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pescador fue:

-Teneis carne?

-Eh… Sí, claro.-Contestó extrañada la Princesa.

-Entonces me quedo, shishishi.-Contestó muy alegre el pescador.

Y así pasaron los días, semanas, meses y llegaron a estar un año, hasta el cumpleaños de Luffy.

_-Vaya… Como pasa el tiempo… Y pensar que llevo aquí un año y amo a la Princesa… Como se lo diré? Espera… Y si me decapitan? O NO QUE HAGO!_

Lo que no sabía es que en otra habitación, la Princesa también pensaba algo.

-_Hoy es su cumpleaños según lo que nos dijo… Podría ser un regalo perfecto de cumpleaños mi declaración? No… Soy una Princesa Sirena y el un humano… Aunque me declarara y me correspondiera, que lo dudo mucho, nuestro amor sería imposible…_

Y en ese momento la Princesa empezó a llorar…

ConTinUarÁ….


	4. La decisión

Holaaa! Al fin actualizo, perdón pero me habían castigado :P

Bueno capitulo 4: La decisión.

_En la comida_

La princesa Nami llamó a todos y entonces dijo:

-Amigos, estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar el vigésimo cumpleaños de Monkey D. Luffy, un gran amigo…- Dijo con tristeza la princesa.

Luffy ya se había dado cuenta de que el color de los ojos avellana de la princesa ya no eran los mismos. No brillaban como antes. Brillaban apagados…

-Princesa Nami quisiera decir algo…- Dijo Luffy.

-Claro adelante- Respondió ella.

-Bien, gracias. (oir con esta musica si quereis .com/watch?v=4PSdnieknYg (parar en el minuto 1:28) )Quiero empezar por darles las gracias a todos, por darme techo y aguantarme. Gracias a vosotros, a Usopp, descubrí este mundo tan fantástico e increible. Hemos pasado momentos buenos y malos, tristes y alegres, de pena y alegría, pero siento decir que lo que diré a continuación sea de pena... Debo irme… He de regresar al mundo del que provengo, aunque me duela y os duela.

Llevo aquí mucho tiempo y en la superficie tengo una madre enferma… No se como puede estar, solo se que necesito verla y asegurarme de que está bien… Por favor entiendanlo… Además, he notado a la princesa muy triste, con los ojos llorosos y apagados… Princesa… La amo y por eso me duele dejar el reino… Y a ti… Y por si fuera poco si tu estás triste, me pongo peor, así que me voy a hacer las maletas ahora y partiré al anochecer… Muchas gracias a todos… Y a ti Princesa… Por enseñarme lo que es amar…

Y así Luffy dejó el salón y se dirijió a su habitación, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados y tristes, y a la Princesa llorando,de felicidad por ser correspondida y de amargura y tristeza de que se fuera.

Corrió por los pasillos y llegó a la habitación de Luffy, petó y oyó un _"adelante"_.

-Luffy, yo necesito hablar contigo-Dijo ella.

-De acuerdo, adelante- Dijo el.

-Lo… lo que dijiste…en la sala….es cierto…?- Dijo ella a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Si lo siento me tengo que ir, pero tranquila, si todo va bien, volveré…- Contestó el.

-No puedes irte…. Yo….. TE AMO!

Continuará…


	5. Esto es un adiós?

Vaya… SI que ha pasado tiempo jejeje perdón ^^U

Bueno mejor empezamos ya.

Capitulo 5: Esto es un adiós?

Luffy se quedo petrificado, en verdad lo amaba? A él, un simple pescador? Creía que nunca iba a ser correspondido pero al parecer, el amor llamó a su puerta.

-Nami…Lo siento pero aunque nos duela a los dos debo irme. Y… aunque seas una Princesa, te prohíbo que me sigas…

-Luffy por favor espera…

Pero Luffy ya se había marchado de la habitación.

Triste se echó a llorar…

Luffy por su parte también estaba destrozado, y poco a poco se fue despidiendo de todos y llegó a la entrada para dirigirse a la superficie.

-_Os echaré de menos muchachos… __Sobre todo a ti… Nami…_

Y así Luffy subió a la superficie...

Al llegar notó que todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso y de repente…empezó a llover.

El corrió por las calles para llegar a su pueblo.

De repente se paro en seco.

Que le diría a su madre? Que desapareciera todo un año por estar en un castillo submarino y que se enamoró de una Princesa sirena?

No, lo tomarían por loco.

Pero no sabía que les diría.

**PARTE FUERTE! (AVISO)**

Luego volvió a andar pensando alguna excusa…hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa…

Su pueblo… Ya no existía…

Miró incrédulo a todas partes. Todo era cenizas y cadáveres….

Corrió hacia su casa y no estaba… Entonces vio a su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Ma-mamá… No puede ser… Esto es un adiós?... No,no,no…. NOOOOOOO!

Calló de rodillas y se golpeó con una pared por no estar con ella para protegerla.

Se dio tantas veces que perdió el conocimiento, le sangraba la cabeza.

_**EN EL CASTILLO**_

Nami estaba muy preocupada y decidió salir en su busqueda aunque el anteriormente se lo prohibiera. Con Usopp llegó rápido y se extraño de que los humanos vivieran en esos lugares tan lúgubres… Hasta que lo vio a él… inconsciente en el suelo…

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	6. Final feliz? Yo creo que si!

Capitulo 6: Final feliz? Yo creo que si!

Nami corrió a junto de él para socorrerlo, le levanto la cabeza y empezó a llorar con el corazón desgarrado.

Lu-luffy, snif… contéstame, por favor!- Dijo Nami

_Oigo una voz… Nami?.. Que hace aquí?... Le dije que no viniera… Me siento mareado… _Vió una luz negra y volvio a perder el conocimiento.

Nami cogió a Luffy con ayuda de Ussop y regresaron al palacio.

**En el Palacio, habitación de la Princesa.**

-Luffy…. Vamos despierta…. Tengo carnee! … O vamos! QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA! NO CONTESTA! LLEVA 3 DIAS ASI!- Gritó Nami histérica.

-Tranquila Princesa… Son humanos… Por naturaleza son muchísimo más débiles que nosotros- Dijo Zoro ( creiais que me olvidara de él?).

-Ca-carne?- Balbuceó Luffy.

-LUFFY! O DIOS MIO ESTAS VIVO!- gritó y lloró de felicidad Nami.

-Pues claro mujer, creias que me iba a ir al cielo sin un besito tuyo?- Dijo todo piyín el chaval (xD)

-Bu-bueno…jejeje… o/o…. Entonces te lo da… -Pero fue sentenciada por unos labios, que gustosa acabó correspondiendo.

- Te quiero, mi Princesa.

-Te amo, mi marinerito ^/^

Y así Luffy acabó viviendo con Nami alli, en el castillo y acabaron muy felices y con 123456789 hijos…. Vale no solo con 2 xD.

_**EXTRA**_

Un día de verano, la pequeña princesa Sophia de 8 años y su hermanito de 5 llamado

Keshi, fueron hasta el patio trasero del castillo, con un amplio jardín de algas, a junto sus padres….

-Mamiii! – gritó Sophia a su madre- Cuentame otra vez la historia del castillo!

-Claro Shopia. –Dijo Adelle- Cuenta la leyenda…

-ESPERA! –gritó Keshi- falta papá.

-Ya estoy aquí jeje- Dijo Shawn, el padre – Sigue cariño ^^

-Bueno, como decía, cuenta la leyenda, que este castillo fue el primero en recibir un rey humano, un pescador de hace muchísimo tiempo atrás…. Su nombre era Monkey D. Luffy ….

_FIN _


End file.
